Lost & Found
by Pri Maclay
Summary: It's been eleven years since they've spoken. But when Draco's life is threatened, there's only one person he knows to call: His ex-lover, Harry Potter.


**Prologue: Slow Down**

_I must look just like a foolHere in the middle of the road_

It was foolish. Harry knew Draco's stubborn will better than anybody. The blonde, the better part of Harry's heart, had made up his mind and Harry knew that no words or actions could change it. Still, he felt compelled to try. For the last three hours, he had begged his lover to stay, but to no avail. Draco would leave. And Harry knew it was damn stupid. It was damn stupid to stand in the middle of the road, calling Draco's name, knowing the blonde wouldn't turn around.

_Standin' there in your rearviewAnd gettin' soaked to the bone_

The rain was coming down in sheets now. Earlier, when the begging was commencing, light drops had landed on the roof and window panes, adding a soundtrack to Harry's personal hell. The weather channel said that this rain was a storm, a bad storm, likely to last through the night. Would Draco stay one more night, -_"Just one more night, baby"-_, so that he didn't run the risk of running himself off the road if he hit a wet patch of road?Of course not. Absolutely water pounded against Harry, making his clothes stick to his skin, making it next to impossible to see out of his non-charmed glasses. He knew, inside the car, Draco could see him in the rearview. And he also knew what a damn idiot he looked like. Standing in the middle of a freaking monsoon, getting soaked clear through to his bones, calling out his lover's name like a scene of some bad Lifetime, TV For Women, movie.

_This land is flat, as it is meanA man can see for a hundred miles_

Harry pushed away his thoughts of his own idiocy and did the only thing he knew to do: Ran after the car. Just kept pushing his body to its limits, trying to keep up with the car. He gave thanks to Whoever was listening that the street was flat. It made it easier to run after the blonde who had stolen his young . The whole scene was pathetic and the twenty-year old knew it, but at that moment, it would have been utterly impossible to care less.

_So I'm still prayin' I might see the glow of brake light_

There was still hope, as far as Harry was concerned. If Draco slowed down, he could catch up. If Draco slowed down, Harry could make a last, desperate sprint to the driver's side window, or the passenger's door and beg Draco to come back. All he needed was an edge, just a tiny fraction of less speed…

_I held on longer than I should'veBelievin' you might change your mindAnd those bright lights of Hollywood,Would fade in time_

Dreams, dammit. How many blonde actors tried their luck in Hollywood? And how many more dreamed of just _going_ to Hollywood and giving it their all? Draco had dreamed even in their Hogwarts days of being a muggle movie star. Harry, being Harry, had encouraged his lover's dreams to a point. He wasn't blind to Draco's talents, but Harry didn't want to be in the spotlight any longer. Draco longed for it. And why shouldn't he? Handsome, talented, and ambitious, he had all the makings of a celebrity.…Yet, somehow Harry believed the blonde might change his mind. After all, they had a beautiful life together. What did Hollywood have to offer that Harry didn't? Hollywood couldn't make love to Draco, could it? And Hollywood couldn't kiss Draco goodnight or hold him when he was sad. But Hollywood had a promise of fame and fortune and a million adoring faces. Harry didn't know how he could be expected to compete with had tried, valiantly, he had tried. He encouraged Draco to take drama classes at the local college. He went to all the promising young man's more importantly, he gave Draco something the blonde had never had before: Love. He gave him love by the gallon the bright lights Hollywood promised never faded from Draco's mind and Harry's love wasn't enough.

_But your wheels just turned down the road ahead_

Suddenly, Harry's heart gave a great lurch, and he pushed himself forward faster, a stitch developing in his left side. Draco was turning the car around the curve, a mere half mile from the house. Yet, this was further than Harry had thought his beloved would the green-eyed man gave an impressive burst of speed and tried desperately to keep up.

_If it hurts at all you ain't showed it yetI keep lookin' for the slightest signThat you might miss what you left behind_

Draco hadn't slowed down a bit. He was speeding up. There was nothing to give Harry hope that Draco had even the slightest regret at leaving. Nothing to make Harry believe that Draco's heart was breaking every bit as much as his was. Nothing. But, still, Harry looked. Looked as he finally came to a stop, he looked for the slightest sign that Draco cared.

_You're just a tiny dot on that horizon lineC'mon just tap those brakesBaby, just one time_

"C'mon, Drake," mumbled Harry as the little car sped farther away from him, growing smaller against the horizon. "Just tap the breaks. Show me it's hard to do. Just once. I just want to see a break light. You don't have to stop…God, please stop."

_I know there's nothin stopping you nowI'm not asking you to turn back around_

Harry knew as he watched his lover of three years drive away that there would be nothing in Draco's way now. Nothing would stop him from becoming the famous actor he dreamed of being. And he didn't want Draco to turn around so much as he just wanted a hint that Draco was hurting too. No, Harry knew turning around was out of the question. He'd settle for something less than the blonde turning around. He'd settle for a hell of a lot less.

_I'd settle for a slow downC'mon just slow down_

"Just slow down," said Harry, straining his eyes to keep the car in view. "C'mon…Just slow down." He took in a shaky breath and dropped to his knees in the middle of the street, his eyes still trained on the vehicle that was rapidly disappearing from his line of vision. "I'm not asking you to turn back around." He let out a sob and in a strained voice, he said with a cry, "I'd settle for a slow down."**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Love, Pri**


End file.
